


Я так скучал

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: В этом мире совершенно не важно, кем ты родился: мальчиком или девочкой. Все равно ровно через пять лет твой пол изменится на противоположный. А потом обратно.
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Я так скучал

— Кирхайс! — негромко позвал Райнхард, и этого тихого зова оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот немедленно проснулся.

— Я здесь, — сказал он, садясь на край кровати Райнхарда и сжимая его руку. — Все будет хорошо.

Сам Кирхайс уже прошел свое преображение двумя месяцами ранее. Девушка из него вышла крупная, высокая, с широкими бедрами и крепкой грудью. Кирхайс немного стеснялся этого. Интересно, какой девушкой станет Райнхард?

Райнхард коротко застонал, сжал его руку. Кирхайс знал, что тот испытывал: тягучая боль заполняла тело, изменяя его по своему усмотрению, не давая вдохнуть. Хорошо, что длилось это недолго. Несколько мгновений — и Райнхард уже с облегчением выдохнул и разжал пальцы. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

Голос у него не изменился, оставшись таким же нежным и мелодичным, как и всегда. Но когда Кирхайс протянул руку, чтобы выключить свет, Райнхард резко остановил его.

— Нет. Не нужно. Иди спать.

И хотя Кирхайсу не терпелось взглянуть на преображение своего друга, он вынужден был подчиниться. Даже жаль, что Райнхард родился глубокой ночью и теперь придется ждать до утра. 

Но и утром рассмотреть его не удалось. Кирхайс проснулся позже, когда Райнхард уже успел закутаться в огромный безразмерный халат, скрывавший все очертания. Лицо у него осталось прежним, а вот то, каким стало тело, Кирхайс сумел узнать, только когда Райнхард надел новый комплект кадетской формы. Подсматривать было бы нехорошо, да Райнхард и не дал такой возможности, уйдя переодеваться в ванную, а так, в форме, казалось, что почти ничего не изменилось. Бедра остались узкими, только на груди обозначилась едва заметная выпуклость. Девица из Райнхарда получилась угловатая, щуплая, больше похожая на мальчика. Его самого это, казалось, ужасно раздражало. Прежде он просто был равнодушен к своей внешности, теперь же начал словно бы стесняться своего тела, скрываться от Кирхайса. Заразившись его стыдливостью, Кирхайс и сам перестал раздеваться при нем, хотя раньше они нисколько друг друга не стеснялись. А может, было виновато не перевоплощение — просто оба вошли в тот возраст, когда все меняется, когда появляются неведомые прежде мысли и желания. 

Им обоим пришлось проходить через эти изменения в женском теле, и Кирхайс иногда гадал: к лучшему это или нет? К тому моменту, как истекли его пять лет, он вырос еще сильнее, грудь увеличилась на несколько размеров. Райнхард, который почти не поменялся с момента перевоплощения, с некоторой обидой интересовался, зачем Кирхайс так перегнал его в росте и насколько выше он станет в мужском обличье? Кирхайсу нечего было на это ответить.

Собственного перевоплощения он ждал с любопытством и нетерпением. В отличие от Райнхарда, он родился утром, и всю ночь ворочался, дожидаясь этого мига. Наконец тело свело судорогой, Кирхайса выгнуло дугой — и все закончилось. Намного быстрее, чем в прошлый раз.

Тихо, стараясь не разбудить Райнхарда, который еще спал, он прошел в ванную, даже не закрыв за собой дверь. Отражение в зеркале впечатляло. Кирхайс был крупным, нет, он был большим, с широкими плечами, стальными мышцами, сильными бедрами и... В общем, большим он был везде.

— Великий Один, — услышал Кирхайс тихий выдох, — ты же огромный!

Кирхайс резко развернулся. Райнхард в одной ночной рубашке стоял у него за спиной. Сейчас, на контрасте, он казался совсем крошечным, беззащитным, но в глазах его полыхало такое пламя, что Кирхайс невольно попятился. Протянув руку, Райнхард намотал на тонкий палец огненную прядь его волос и потянул, заставляя пригнуться. 

— Интересно, — сказал он, изучающе разглядывая лицо Кирхайса, — насколько ты теперь меня выше?

Ответить на этот вопрос Кирхайс бы не мог. Его самого интересовали совсем другие вещи: какие у Райнхарда губы на вкус, как ляжет в ладонь его задница, как он будет стонать, принимая в себя член? Все это и раньше будоражило воображение, но, оказывается, в женском теле справляться с подобными мыслями было проще. Или, по крайней мере, скрывать их. «Только не смотри вниз», — мысленно умолял Кирхайс, чувствуя, как против его воли оживает одна из частей его тела. Весьма самостоятельная часть.

— Ого, — сказал Райнхард, выпустив его волосы.

Он не услышал мысленной мольбы, и теперь яркий румянец залил его щеки. И этого Кирхайс уже не смог вынести.

Он наклонился, обхватил голову Райнхарда ладонями и прижался губами к его губам. Райнхард не оттолкнул его, не попытался вырваться, как этого можно было бы ожидать. Он прильнул к нему всем телом, обнял, с жаром отвечая на поцелуй.

Что было дальше, Кирхайс не смог бы описать, все происходящее словно слилось в один бесконечно долгий миг, заполненный слитным дыханием, стонами и ощущением чужого тела под ладонями. Райнхард в его руках казался горячим, невесомым, он просачивался сквозь пальцы, ускользал, и невозможно было его удержать, невозможно им насытиться. Кирхайс с одинаковым пылом целовал его губы, волосы, маленькую, чуть припухшую грудь, родинку на животе, округлые колени и нежные пальцы. Он мог бы изучать его тело бесконечно, но Райнхард не был столь терпелив. Он настойчиво тянул и тянул Кирхайса туда, где его прикосновения были нужнее всего, и, подчиняясь ему, как и всегда, Кирхайс приник губами к самой нежной, самой желанной части его тела. Он ласкал его языком, слизывая его вкус, повинуясь его стонам и тому, с какой силой пальцы стискивали волосы. Одновременно он ласкал и себя. Кирхайсу и в голову не могло прийти пытаться удовлетворить себя иначе, пытаться проникнуть в это хрупкое, изящное тело. Он только двигал рукой по своему члену, пытаясь не кончить слишком быстро, и сорвался, лишь когда Райнхард особенно протяжно застонал и выгнулся так, словно его тело преображалось. 

Следующие два месяца не было ни одной ночи, которую они провели бы врозь. 

А потом наступил день рождения Райнхарда. Впервые Кирхайс ушел спать на свою постель — не сам, но потому что тот так захотел. Райнхард не позвал его на этот раз, он пережил свое изменение молча, ни звуком не выдав себя, и, как и в прошлый раз, не разрешил зажечь свет. И когда Кирхайс попытался лечь рядом с ним, тоже запротестовал.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Не нужно.

Голос его остался прежним, как и пять лет назад. Завернувшись с головой в одеяло, Райнхард отвернулся, и Кирхайс долго лежал без сна, изучая неясные очертания его фигуры в темноте. Иногда ему казалось, что он слышит что-то напоминающее всхлипы — но этого не могло быть. Райнхард никогда не плакал.

Утром Кирхайс проснулся в одиночестве. Райнхард уже ушел и вернулся в новой форме. Мужчиной он был великолепен. Затянутое в черную с серебром форму тело было гибким, поджарым, пропорциональным. Несмотря на общее изящество, плечи у Райнхарда оказались широкими, да и в росте он сильно прибавил, теперь почти не уступая Кирхайсу. Ну, может, разве что сантиметров на семь.

Но другое изменение было куда заметнее — Райнхард стал холодным и отстраненным, он не позволял себя обнять, говорил сосредоточиться на делах и ночью вновь не пустил Кирхайса в свою постель. Но дела у них были и раньше, это никогда не мешало.

Вот почему, не обращая внимания на его протесты, Кирхайс лег сверху, прижав Райнхарда к кровати — приятно было сознавать, что он по-прежнему выше и сильнее.

— Уходи, — глаза Райнхарда яростно сверкали в темноте.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Кирхайс. — Пока ты не объяснишь, что происходит.

Райнхард дернулся несколько раз, пытаясь вывернуться, но безуспешно.

— Я теперь мужчина, — прошипел он в бессильной злобе, — вот что происходит. Я знаю, что тебе нравятся женщины, не притворяйся. Я видел, как ты смотрел на мою сестру.

Да, Кирхайс действительно смотрел на Аннерозе, когда они нанесли ей визит пару недель назад, что тут скрывать. А кто бы не смотрел? Взятая во дворец пятнадцатилетним мальчиком, она преобразилась в женщину невообразимой красоты, с высокой грудью и мягкими чертами лица. Отвести от нее глаз было просто невозможно. Но даже если бы она не принадлежала кайзеру — какая разница, если Кирхайс уже сделал свой выбор.

— Ты ревнуешь! — восхитился Кирхайс. — Ревнуешь к своей сестре!

Райнхард отвернулся.

— Не только, — буркнул он, не глядя на Кирхайса. — Ко всем. Всегда.

— Чем я заслужил такое счастье? — прошептал Кирхайс, прижимаясь губами к его шее, но Райнхард мотнул головой, весьма болезненно ударив его по носу.

— Я мужчина теперь! — напомнил он.

— Ну и что? — спросил Кирхайс, а потом вдруг нахмурился. — Значит, когда я изменюсь, то стану тебе не нужен?

Райнхард смотрел, не мигая. Он тяжело сглотнул, а потом признался:

— Ты всегда будешь мне нужен. Любой.

— А ты — мне, — просто ответил Кирхайс и наконец-то его поцеловал.

Больше Райнхард не возражал. Его тело, снова незнакомое, так же отзывалось на прикосновения, так же обжигало пальцы, было таким же желанным. И с тем же удовольствием, с каким Кирхайс прежде ласкал его женское лоно, теперь он вобрал в рот его член. Но Райнхард остановил его.

— Не так, — сказал он едва слышным шепотом. — Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри.

Кирхайс не мог видеть этого в темноте, но ни секунды не сомневался: лицо Райнхарда сейчас полыхает от смущения.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением спросил Кирхайс.

Райнхард решительно кивнул.

— Да. 

И конечно же, Кирхайс ему подчинился. Как и всегда.

***

Преображения Кирхайса в мужчину Райнхард ждал с нетерпением. Он давно уже решил, что в эти дарованные судьбой два месяца разнополости сделает все, чтобы соблазнить Кирхайса. Он сам ничего не имел против того, чтобы сделать это и пока тот был женщиной, но... Но Кирхайс был таким правильным, он всегда точно знал, где граница между хорошим и плохим — не зря ведь сестра всегда говорила прислушиваться к нему. Кирхайс просто не мог испытывать никаких чувств к своему же полу, в отличие от самого Райнхарда.

Того безумно волновали очертания женской фигуры Кирхайса, и стоило большого труда скрывать свою реакцию. Сам он, как назло, в женском воплощении не мог похвастаться особой красотой. И его бы это не слишком расстроило, если бы не желание заполучить Кирхайса. Для всего остального внешность не имела значения, но, взглянув на себя впервые в зеркало после перевоплощения, Райнхард пришел в ужас: если он таким и останется, то на планах по соблазнению можно будет ставить крест. Кого может привлечь такая фигура? Правда, в итоге его планы едва не сорвались по совершенно другой причине: увидев первоплотившегося Кирхайса, Райнхард осознал, что мужское тело его привлекает куда меньше. Он мог абстрактно оценить его красоту, гармоничность и... как бы это правильно выразиться... масштабы. Но — не больше.

И все же, сжав зубы, Райнхард пошел ва-банк. Кирхайс поддался на удивление легко, и, закрыв глаза, Райнхард представлял его женскую форму, пока они целовались. И не только.

Странно было заниматься любовью с Кирхайсом, думая о нем же, но это все, что было доступно Райнхарду.

В том, что Кирхайс совершенно гетеросексуален, он окончательно убедился во время визита к сестре. Аннерозе родилась летом, до ее перевоплощения оставалось еще несколько месяцев, и она была на диво хороша собой. Кирхайс смотрел на нее, не отрывая взгляд. А ведь Райнхард, тоже еще женщина, та, с которой он спал, сидел рядом. Черный яд ревности разливался по жилам, мешая дышать. Райнхард чувствовал, что слишком принужденно смеется, слишком громко говорит. Он злился на себя, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

В ночь своего рождения он не позволил Кирхайсу лечь рядом. Не позволил взглянуть на себя. Все закончилось — и двух месяцев было мало, нестерпимо мало! Тем более что с перевоплощением в Райнхарде проснулись новые желания. Если, будучи женщиной, он только радовался, что Кирхайс не пускает в дело член, обходясь языком и пальцами, — ведь так было проще представить женщиной и его, — то теперь Райнхарду нестерпимо хотелось принять его в себя, исследовать руками и языком. И это теперь, когда он тоже мужчина и эта возможность для него навсегда закрыта. Ну почему судьба была к нему столь несправедлива! Несколько злых слезинок скатились по щеке Райнхарда, пока он лежал, завернувшись в одеяло, после своего перевоплощения, — но не больше. Он никогда не плакал.

Утром Райнхард проснулся рано и сразу ушел. Держать дистанцию с Кирхайсом было невероятно тяжело, но — нужно. Впереди было пять лет мучений. Бесконечные пять лет, после которых у них снова будет два месяца. Если, конечно, Кирхайс дождется его.

Кирхайс дожидаться не стал.

Ночью он лег сверху, придавив Райнхарда к постели, и потребовал объяснений. Кирхайс, такой правильный, такой разумный, жарко целовал его, не обращая внимания на изменившееся тело, и сопротивляться этому было невероятно тяжело. Тем более что аргументы Райнхарда на Кирхайса особо не действовали. Ему, казалось, было все равно, какого они пола. И Райнхард лишь немного покривил душой, говоря, что ему тоже все равно. А может, и не покривил — Кирхайс был нужен ему всегда, любой, это правда, нужен настолько, что Райнхард готов был на все, лишь бы удержать его рядом с собой. А что же до пола, то всегда можно было закрыть глаза и представить нужный. И ради Кирхайса, только ради него, Райнхард был готов и на это.

Чувствуя, как внутри движется член Кирхайса, как он заполняет, растягивает, слыша, как Кирхайс сорванно стонет, как тяжело дышит, вбиваясь в него, Райнхард понял, что пять лет, казавшиеся ему таким долгим сроком, пролетят как один миг.

***

На Феззане время шло немного иначе — когда на Одине была глухая ночь, здесь день едва перевалил за половину. Перед перевоплощением Райнхард всегда неважно себя чувствовал, поэтому предпочел с самого утра остаться в постели. Тем более никакие неотложные дела его не ждали, а на собрании промышленников достаточно будет и присутствия господина Советника, а не самого Императора. Нечего лишний раз баловать. Впрочем, ближе к обеду Райнхард решил, что и без Кирхайса там вполне могли обойтись — он был нужен ему здесь и сейчас, и его отсутствие раздражало.

— Я не опоздал? — спросил Кирхайс, ворвавшись в спальню и на ходу стягивая плащ с плеч.

Он присел на кровать рядом с Райнхардом, сжал его руку.

— Как видишь, — поморщился Райнхард. — Но я думал, ты освободишься раньше.

Наклонившись, Кирхайс нежно поцеловал его.

— Меня кое-что задержало... 

Казалось, он хочет продолжить, но именно в этот момент Райнхард почувствовал, как изнутри плеснуло болью. Он выгнулся, схватившись за руку Кирхайса, открыл рот в беззвучном крике. Несколько минут перевоплощения показались ему вечностью.

Обессиленный, он упал на подушку и закрыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться. К этой агонии невозможно было привыкнуть.

Райнхард не стал даже сопротивляться, когда Кирхайс потихоньку начал стягивать с него одеяло. Так и лежал, закрыв глаза. Пусть в этот раз Кирхайс увидит его первым. И все же, услышав тихое «Ох!», Райнхард не выдержал и открыл глаза. Надо же было понять, что вызвало это восклицание: ужас или восхищение.

— Какой ты... — пробормотал Кирхайс.

Он помог Райнхарду подняться и подвел к зеркалу. 

В этот раз отражение не подвело. Райнхард с некоторым изумлением разглядывал высокую грудь идеальной формы, точеную талию и широкие бедра незнакомки, представшей перед ним. Что ж, как женщина он созрел довольно поздно, но ожидание того стоило.

Кирхайс провел ладонями по его плечам, замер, спросив одним лишь взглядом: «Можно?» — и, дождавшись едва заметного кивка, продолжил движение. Его крупные для женщины, но все равно изящные руки накрыли грудь Райнхарда, легко сжали, и тот застонал, откинув голову ему на плечо. Соски немедленно напряглись, а между ног стало влажно.

— Хочу тебя, — пробормотал Райнхард, сильнее прижимаясь к Кирхайсу, чувствуя, как шитье на кителе касается обнаженной спины.

— Не торопись, — ответил Кирхайс, не переставая поглаживать его грудь. — Сначала я должен сообщить тебе новость.

— Неужели это не подождет? — капризно осведомился Райнхард.

— Я и так опоздал, — хмыкнул Кирхайс. — Хотел сообщить тебе это, пока ты еще был мужчиной.

— Почему?

Райнхард вывернулся из объятий, встав лицом к лицу с Кирхайсом.

— Звучало бы логичнее, — усмехнулся Кирхайс и продолжил без паузы: — Я жду ребенка.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем смысл этих слов в полной мере стал ясен для Райнхарда. Он сглотнул, открыл рот и закрыл, не зная, что сказать. Ему хватило такта понять, что та фраза, которая рвалась у него с языка, была бы не слишком уместна. «Но ведь это была всего одна ночь!» — вот что он думал. 

Всего два месяца они были разного пола и всего один раз решились на эксперимент: заняться любовью так, как это и положено между обычными партнерами. Но оба слишком волновались, и все вышло не так хорошо, как могло бы. А теперь оказывается — еще и не без последствий.

— Что ты будешь делать? — спросил Райнхард.

В его собственных мыслях царило смятение. Какая-то часть его души пришла в звериный восторг оттого, что у них с Кирхайсом будет общий ребенок. С остальными частями было не так просто. Он подозревал, что Кирхайс может и не разделять этого восторга — ведь именно ему предстояло вынашивать и рожать. 

Кирхайс неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Тебе ведь нужен наследник.

Он был прав. Только ленивый не сказал об этом Райнхарду, но тот всегда отвечал, что править должен достойный. Впрочем, именно сейчас он почему-то не сомневался, что их с Кирхайсом ребенок и будет этим достойным.

— Но если ты не хочешь... — начал было Райнхард, но Кирхайс зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Это наш единственный шанс, — сказал он, — и чего я точно не хочу, так это упустить его.

Райнхард выдохнул, поцеловал ладонь Кирхайса и мягко отвел ее.

— Это самая лучшая новость, которую ты только мог мне сообщить. Я тебя прощаю.

— За что? — растерялся Кирхайс.

Райнхард закатил глаза.

— За то, что ты меня до сих пор не поцеловал! — с возмущением ответил он и сам прижался губами к губам Кирхайса, не оставив ему шанса возразить.

Обычно в Империи отцы не присутствовали при родах, какого бы пола они ни были в этот момент, но Райнхарду никто не посмел возразить. Он был с Кирхайсом с самого начала и до конца, от первых схваток до того момента, как на грудь Кирхайсу положили красное сморщенное существо, слабо напоминающее нового человека. Впрочем, что Кирхайсу, что Райнхарду казалось, что это самое прекрасное создание во вселенной.

— Здравствуй, Алек, — в унисон произнесли они.

— Добро пожаловать в этот мир, — продолжил Райнхард, отчаянно желая коснуться своего новорожденного наследника — и не смея.

Имя они с Кирхайсом выбрали заранее, специально такое, чтобы подошло и девочке, и мальчику. Но сейчас, глядя на младенца, оба совершенно забыли поинтересоваться, кто же у них родился.

Какая, в самом деле, разница.

***

Своего тридцатого дня рождения Райнхард ждал с нетерпением. Это было понятно по случайно оброненным фразам, по тому, как он считал дни, как всегда мог сказать, сколько осталось до того момента, как он тоже, как и Кирхайс, станет мужчиной. Но день рождения наступил и прошел — а перевоплощение так и не произошло. Райнхард ждал до вечера, промучился всю ночь, а на следующее утро вызвал врача.

Врач даже не стал утруждать себя осмотром. Он выслушал Райнхарда, покивал, а потом заявил, что хотел бы остаться с пациентом наедине.

Райнхард с недоумением оглядел комнату.

— Мы одни, — сказал он с плохо скрываемым раздражением.

Врач кашлянул и воззрился на сидевшего на краю постели Кирхайса.

— Господин Советник — то же, что и я сам, — надменно произнес Райнхард. — Разве вы не знаете? Все, что вы мне скажете, я все равно расскажу ему.

Врач пожал плечами, сдаваясь.

— Скорее всего, вы беременны, Ваше Величество, — неохотно сказал он, — вот трансформация и задерживается. Не волнуйтесь, как только вы перестанете кормить грудью, все придет в норму.

Кирхайс, услышав эти слова, начал с пристальным вниманием изучать лепнину на потолке, не смея взглянуть в глаза своему мужу.

— Единственный шанс, да? — ядовито спросил Райнхард, когда врач оставил их.

Кирхайс неопределенно пожал плечами. 

Встав с кровати, Райнхард прошелся по комнате и остановился напротив него.

— Ничего не скажешь?

Не отвечая, Кирхайс притянул его к себе, усадил на колени, зарылся лицом в золотистые волосы. Сейчас, когда они были разного пола, Райнхард был значительно меньше и изящнее, и Кирхайс чувствовал себя большим и сильным, держа его в объятиях.

— Алек давно просил сестренку, — еле слышно сказал он.

— Ничего не могу гарантировать, — все еще злясь, ответил Райнхард. 

Кирхайс догадывался, что причина его негодования — не сама беременность, а то, что он застрял в женском теле. Он давно уже догадывался, что пол для Райнхарда значит больше, чем он говорит. 

Любые слова были бы лишними, и Кирхайс просто молча поглаживал напряженную спину Райнхарда, прижимая его к себе.

Постепенно тот расслабился, развернулся удобнее, обнял Кирхайса сам, прижался лбом к его плечу.

— Я не стану кормить грудью, — сказал он, и Кирхайс с ужасом понял, что Райнхард едва не плачет.

— Ты император, никто тебя не заставит.

Попытка успокоить получилась довольно неловкой, но Райнхард фыркнул и сказал уже куда спокойнее:

— Спасибо, что напомнил.

Целуя его, Кирхайс чувствовал себя не то невероятно несчастным, не то невероятно счастливым, предвкушая, в какое невыносимое чудовище превратится и без того капризный Райнхард во время беременности.

Вопреки всем своим заявлениям, Райнхард кормил дочь три месяца, аргументируя это тем, что так полезнее для ребенка. Кирхайс благоразумно не напоминал о сказанных в самом начале беременности словах. Тем более что прекратить грудное вскармливание оказалось не так-то просто. И все же наконец молоко у Райнхарда пропало, перевоплощение должно было произойти со дня на день, и Кирхайс ждал его с таким же нетерпением, как и сам Райнхард.

По ночам он не мог уснуть, прислушиваясь к дыханию Райнхарда, и однажды его ожиданию пришел конец: Райнхард завозился, дыхание у него сбилось, судорога прошла по телу. Кирхайс молча лежал рядом, ничем не выдавая, что не спит. Он ждал: что станет делать Райнхард?

Перевоплотившись, тот полежал немного, пытаясь отдышаться, а потом порывисто обнял Кирхайса, притерся, вжался уже твердым членом и выдохнул в самое ухо, обжигая кожу: «Просыпайся!»

С глухим рыком Кирхайс перевернулся, подминая его под себя, впился поцелуем в доверчиво раскрытые губы. Он лихорадочно прикасался, стремясь изучить изменившееся тело Райнхарда, и жалел лишь об одном: не получится взять его сразу. Подготовка потребует слишком много времени, а ждать было бы нестерпимо ни ему, ни Райнхарду. 

— Я так скучал, — прошептал Райнхард, выгибаясь ему навстречу.

И, хотя они занимались любовью всего пару ночей назад, Кирхайс прекрасно понял, что он имеет в виду.


End file.
